swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaharan Sin-eater
Prime Requisite: '''STR '''Requirements: '''STR 9, INT 9, WIS 9, CHA 9 '''Hit Dice: '''d6 '''Maximum Level: '''12 Ordained assassins of the Zaharan Priesthood, the Sin-Eaters carried out murder as a form of worship. They believed that through ritual hunts and assassinations they could "eat" the sins of the victims and take them upon themselves to grow closer to their Dark Gods, and ranged the farthest corners of the known world for new sacrifices. '''Weapons and Armor: '''Skilled combatants as well as murderers, they use a wide variety of tools in their rites of sacred bloodshed, able to wield any ranged weapon, sword, dagger, spear, or other polearm. They are trained to fight with two weapons and two-handed weapons and are able to use the two weapons or two-handed weapons fighting styles. They cannot use a shield, but can wear any armor (however wearing armor heavier than leather precludes the use of certain thief abilities in the same manner as the assassin class). '''Racial Features: * Ancient Pacts: In elder days, the lords of Zahar ensorcelled the dark powers of the world in pacts of service and obedience. Some creatures still remember these pacts and will aid Zaharans when commanded. All Zaharans gain a +2 bonus to reaction rolls when encountering intelligent chaotic monsters. Intelligent chaotic monsters suffer a -2 penalty to saving throws against any charm spells cast by a Zaharan. * Zaharan Tongues: All Zaharans speak four bonus languages: Ancient Zaharan, Goblin, Orc, and Kylarian. * Inexorable: Zaharans are unflinching in the face of horrors that terrify normal men. The character is immune to all natural and magical fear effects. * Dark Soul: The grim embrace of death holds special perils for Zaharan characters. Whenever a deceased Zaharan rolls on the Tampering With Mortality table, they suffer a penalty on the 1d20 roll of -1 per level of experience. * After the Flesh: Through undeath, the black sorcerers of Zahar can grow stronger. If transformed into intelligent undead, they retain their racial powers and any class abilities. Class features: * 1st Level: Thief Skills- Backstab, Move silently, hide in shadows * 1st Level: Cleave (+1 per level) * 1st Level: Ritual Murder-''' Backstabs as if they were two levels higher. * '1st Level: Zaharan Toxinist-' A Sin-Eater can use poison without risk of poisoning himself. He is also connected to an ancient network of poison dealers who supplied sin-eaters with toxins, which allows him to buy poison as if the settlement were +1 size, and at 50% of the cost. * '''2nd Level: The Zaharan Sin-Eater may learn and cast arcane spells. * 5th Level: Devilish Charisma-''' Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the Sin-Eater gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. * '''8th Level: Conduct Magical Research, Scribe Scrolls, '''and '''Brew Potions. * 9th Level: The Sin-Eater can construct a Shadow Fort, a fortified keep and stronghold where he recruits and trains new followers in the art of the Sin-Eater. Zaharan Sin-Eater Progression Zaharan Sin-Eater Arcane Spell Level Progression Zaharan Sin-Eater Saving And Attack Throw Progression Zaharan Sin-Eater Class Proficiencies '''(select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th levels):''' Acrobatics, Alertness, Battle Magic, Black Lore of Zahar, Blind Fighting, Cat Burglary, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (disarm, force back, overrun), Command, Contemplation, Dark Blessing, Divine Health, Familiar, Fighting Style, Kin-slaying, Lockpicking, Loremastery, Martial Training, Mystic Aura, Precise Shooting, Quiet Magic, Skirmishing, Skulking, Sniping, Unflappable Casting, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus Category:Classes Category:Zaharan Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Warrior Classes Category:Stealth Classes Category:Human Classes